All I Want For Christmas
by Adaigo Aerilys
Summary: Sakura plans to have a perfect new year, but when everything seems to fall apart, she has no idea what's going on. How will ths new year turn out for her?


**All I Want For New Year**

_It's going to be a wonderful year, I'm sure._ _I wonder what would happen. _Sakura thought.

Sakura was excited about this new year. After all, it wasn't just any new year; it was the firstnew year that she was going to spend with Syaoran. Sakura have waited for him for 3 years. He had finally finished his business in Hong Kong, and promised to spend the first day of the year with her. She had spend months preparing for his return, and she knew that she will finally get her first kiss from Syaoran.

'Sakura! Tomoyo is here!' Touya shouted.

'Coming!'

Sakura ran down the stairs, and met her best friend at the front door.

'Tomoyo!'

'Hi, Sakura!' Tomoyo smiled.

'What are you here for?'

'I got bad news.' Tomoyo's face turned serious all of a sudden.

'What's the matter?' Sakura sensed that something was wrong, like something terrible was going to happen.

'Meiling just phoned me. She said that Syaoran won't be able to come back for the New Year.'

'What?'

'I'm sorry, Sakura. I knew that you were looking forward to spending the holiday with him.'

Sakura didn't respond her.

'Sakura?'

Sakura spoke not a word, but walked silently back to her room, with her face as white as chalk, her eyes filled with tears.

'Sakura…'Tomoyo called.

'Just leave her alone for a little while. Let her cool down.' Touya held her back.

'Okay.'

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and regretted her decision.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done this..._

Sakura's Room

Sakura buried her face into her pillow, and let her tears fall. She couldn't believe this. She spend months on planning how she and Syaoran would spend their first New Year Day as a couple, and have their first kiss under the fireworks. Now it's impossible.

_How canI make my plan work? He's not even going to be here! I'm such an idiot!_

That night, Sakura cried herself to sleep.

Next Day, New Year's Eve

_Bbrriinng!_

Sakura slammed her alarm clock off, and struggled to get out of bed.

_Oh, right! Tomoyo said that she need help decorating for her New Year's party!_

Sakura dressed quickly, and rushed downstairs.

'Good morning!'

It was then that she realized that no one was home. There were two notes on the kitchen table.

One was from father:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry, but something really important came up in the university, andI don't think I can come back in time to spend theNew Yearwith you. Sorry, Sakura, have fun at Tomoyo's party!_

_Father_

One was from Touya:

_Monster,_

_I thought that this year I should do something special with Yukito. Sorry for not being able to spend the holiday with you. Have fun at Tomoyo's._

_Touya_

_Great! What did I do? No one wants to spend the New Year with me anymore! Father is off at the university, Touya rather spend the time with Yukito then me, and worst of all, Syaoran can't even come and be with me! What kind of New Yearis this? Well, at least I still have Tomoyo._

Sakura gathered her stuff, and went off to Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo's House

_Dingdong!_

The front door of Dadouji Residence opened, and Tomoyo appeared.

'Sakura! Happy New Year!' Tomoyo greeted

'Don't even bother. I'm having the worst New Year ever! Father is at the university, Touya is with Yukito, and Syaoran is not here!' Sakura complained.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura. What do you say to helping me decorate the house and bake some food for the party?' Tomoyo suggested.

'Okay.'

For the afternoon, Sakura put everything behind her head, and concentrated on helping Tomoyo with the party. By 7:00, the guests started arriving. Sakura and Tomoyo greeted Rika, Chiharu,Takashi and Naoko. They talked for a while, and soon noticed that their friend wasn't very happy. Takashi told one of his jokes to cheer Sakura up, but nothing would work.

'Sakura, why don't you go to the balcony for some fresh air? We'll be fine here.' Tomoyo advised.

'Yeah, maybe you're right. Excuse me.'

Sakura walked to the balcony, gazing at the garden, which was covered with holiday laterns. The moonlight was reflected by the remains of the snow, making the garden shine. Sakura sighed.

_Everyone's day is perfect today, except for mine._

'Sakura.'

_That voice! I know that voice!_

Sakura turned around, and looked at the person behind her in shock. It was Syaoran!

'What...are you doing here?'

Syaoran smiled softly, 'Surprise!'

Sakura ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran blushed a little, but hugged her back.

'Happy New Year, Sakura!'

'Wha...'

Sakura lifted her head, and saw all her friends.

Tomoyo stepped out of the crowd, and began to explain the situation.

After the whole explanation, Tomoyo apologized, 'I came up with the idea. I wanted this to be a surprise. I really didn't know that you would get this upset. I'm sorry, Sakura.'

Sakura stood still.

Being the great brother he is, Touya spoke up, 'Okay, let's give the couple a little space.' He rushed everyone back into the house, leaving Syaoran and Sakura on the balcony.

'Sakura, I'm sorry. If I had knownyou were going to be thissad, I never would've agreed to this.' Syaoran apologized.

At this time, the firework exploded above them. Sakura lifted her head, and looked at Syaoran with her love-filled eyes. Syaoran stared back at those big emeraald eyes which he adored so much, and planted a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead.

'Happy New Year!' The people in the yard shouted.

Sakura, glanced down for a second, but quickly regained contact with Syaoran's amber eyes, and smiled.

'Happy New Year, Syaoran.'

Syaoran smiled, and gave Sakura her new year present, their first kiss. Just the same as what Sakura had in mind.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for not updating! I've been running out of ideas lately,and I'm still trying to retrieve my box of ideas. So that's a problem. Anywayz, thanx 2 everyone that took notice of this story, and me!

First, i think everyone would like to ask me a question, wut the hell happened to the 'fallen-angel' fanfic? Well, the problem is that i lost ma plot sheet, so i hav 2 think of the plot all over again (sad, i noe).

So that's that. treat this one-shot as a begging-for-forgiveness gift for the new year.

i.cherrychibi-chan, hereby swear that i will try my best this year to finish writing da 'fallen-angel' fanfic, and all the other fanfics.

that should do it. well better get bak 2 that new party!!

happi new year, pplz!!!

Arigatou!

till then, sayonara!!


End file.
